


A Mind Clouded in Anguish

by Hemry64



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Yasha (Critical Role)-centric, Yasha on a rampage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemry64/pseuds/Hemry64
Summary: Yasha has been charmed, and the creature behind it is forcing her to see and think things that aren't really there.





	A Mind Clouded in Anguish

**Author's Note:**

> So I remember watching the episode where Yasha was charmed live, and wishing Ashley were there so maybe Matt would've gone into deeper detail of what the charm was making Yasha feel and think like he did Fjord and Caleb. But I could never stop thinking about it. So finally I decided to wait for Monday (today as of posting) to go back through and attempt to stitch the combat, up to Beau breaking the charm, together. I hope you enjoy it, cause I had more fun than I probably should have writing about Yasha cutting down her friends.

“You’re a pretty one aren't you? Why don’t you come and play?” The mellow voice rang in Yashas head, her vision clouding. In the distance ahead of her she could hear Zuala calling out in pain to her. Her vision clearing she looked around her, at the people she considered comrades and realizes they were never her friends. They were hired by her tribe to get close and kill her, to finish what they started back in Xhorhas. And therein Beaus' hands was Zuala her wife, her mate, being manhandled against the cave wall. 

Everything went quiet. Her vision tunneled and all she saw was Beau and her wife, and she knew what to do. Tightening her grip on the Magicians Judge she sprints down the hall, raising her blade to bring down upon her false friend. But as she nears Beau, to her side a bolt flies past and embeds itself right into Zuala’s eye. And in horror, Yasha watches as her body goes limp in Beaus' hands and she continues to smash her head into the wall. 

Every smile, every flirtatious joke, and grin Beau ever meant for her burned with the rage that now roared in her heart as she closed the distance with Beau and swung her blade. But to her ever-growing anger, Beau moved with enhanced speed and bolted away without so much as looking at her. With one final glance towards Zuala's limp body, Yasha turned and charged after Beau down the hall unleashing a roar of anger. 

Rounding a corner, Yasha sees Beau as she unleashes blow after blow on some strange winged creature in a blur of movement. The sight only making Yasha pause for a second before she rushes forward, and makes another swing towards Beau just as she darts around the beast. Again Beaus augmented speed throwing off Yasha’s timing as Beau, once again, slides past her without so much as acknowledging her. 

As she runs to chase Beau the sight of dirtied red hair catches her attention. Skidding to a halt she looks down on Caleb. He was weak, but only physically. She knew what power he could wield. Beau could wait. Raising her blade, Caleb only glancing at her curiously before realizing what was happening. She almost smiled at the fear that flashed in his eyes. Almost.

As she swings down there's a flash of blue light and her sword crashes into a shield of magic. As her sword slides off Caleb's shield she arcs the Magicians Judge up and over her head before slamming back into the shield of magic, shattering it and slashing Caleb clean across the chest. 

Only at that moment did she feel the team of mercenaries attention shift on her. And she was ready to slay them all for the harm they brought onto her wife. But her thoughts were cut short as a twang of dull pain in her upper back catches her attention. Glancing over her shoulder she sees Nott, the little goblins crossbow in hand and reading her next shot. 

Of course. Wherever Caleb went Nott was never too far behind. Before she could focus her attention back to Caleb another bolt catches her in the back of her shoulder. And for a moment, she felt as if what she was doing was wrong. Like she didn’t want to do this. But a voice rang in the back of her mind again, “They killed your wife right in front of you! They falsified friendship to get close and lead you here and finish you once and for all! They can not leave alive.” 

No, they deserved this. All the pain Yasha was about to bring down upon them was earned. Just as she looks back to Caleb, an arc of lightning slams him into the wall behind him. Before he can recover another bolt strikes his side, and Yasha watches as he drops to the ground unconscious before her. 

Glancing to where the lightning came from she gets a look at the beast responsible. A massive minotaur with wings and lightning playing at its knuckles as it strides past her and straight towards Caduceus. Looking back down at Caleb, Yasha smirked. Where ever the beast came from, she could only assume it had been summoned by Fjord and had now turned on them, favored her. Even the Storm Lord wished to see them dead. 

Bringing her blade in line with Caleb's throat she begins to raise the Magicians Judge, reading to deal the killing blow before a blast of green energy to her right staggers her. Furiously she looks and sees question and fear in Fjords eyes as he looked at her. Silently she swore by the Storm Lord she would see him dead before returning focus to the unconscious wizard at her feet. 

With quick precision, Yasha slams her sword into Caleb's chest. For a moment she believes he's gone, but ever so faintly she could see his chest rise and fall. As she gripped her blade to finish the job she had an idea. If he wished to cling to life so bad, then he could. She would finish him after forcing him to watch as she cut down his precious little goblin girl. 

Turning, she follows the beasts line of sight to see Caduceus bleeding and pale. If that was who the Storm Lord wanted to be dealt with next, then who was she to deny. As she charges past and towards Caduceus, behind her she heard the beast roar and several other cracks of lightning strikes, followed by cries of pain. 

Just as Yasha reaches Caduceus, he turns, panic was written all over his face. She watches as he mutters under his breath, and for a moment Yasha felt the instinct to run but shakes it off. Shaking her head as she strode the last few steps between them as he turned to flee. Swinging out, she carves a large gash down his back. As he staggers whatever magic was affecting him shatters. 

Refusing to let him recover as he frantically downed a healing potion, Yasha shoved her blade into Caduceus’ shoulder. Looking him in the eye as his consciousness faded. Kicking him off her blade, she brings it back down across his chest. Behind her, the sounds of attacks being made drew her attention, and there standing behind the beast was Beau.

With one final look to Caduceus, Yasha stalked over to Beau, dragging the Magicians Judge across the ground beside her. In the corner of her eye a phantom, bright colored, lollipop flew around the beast and sped its way towards her. With a swift hand, she brought up her sword and directed the blow away from her, a resounding clang of metal on candy ringing out into the chamber.

Off to the side, the beast steps back and unleashes a strike of lightning across Jester, Nott, and Caleb. A radiant blue light flashing through the room paired with the crackle of thunder, and at that moment Yasha never felt more at home. But as Yasha raised her sword, ready to cut down a seemingly unaware Beau, she turns and slams her staff into Yashas nose. The pain dulled by the rage that continued to grow. Before Yasha is able to recover Beaus' fist strikes her across her chin, quickly followed by another. Each blow accented as she shouts at her, 

“You! Are in! A toxic! Relationship!” And at that moment she felt a presence in the back of her mind, one she never noticed before, disappear as the reality of what's happened flooded into her mind. Her mind being toyed with, the false sight of Zuala, the pain she caused her friend. 

Catching Beau's fist before she can hit her again, though she deserved it more than ever, she breathed in deep and looked into Beaus' eyes. “I, I’m sorry.” In Beau's eyes, she could see relief wash over her, only to be replaced by panic as she remembered the situation they were in. 

“Fucking gas lighters! Come on, let's go!” 

Letting go of Beau's fist Yasha eyed the beast she believed the Storm Lord had sent. The rage that had nearly guttered from the realization of what she had done, ignited, hotter than she ever thought possible. Unleashing a roar of pure rage and anguish she dashes forward as Beau stepped back. 

Rushing past as Fjord stepped up in front of Caleb's limp body, she glanced over and whispers an apology before turning back to the beast and bringing down all her might and rage upon it.


End file.
